


A Solitary Warmth

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roy's death, Claudia has no desire to find anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solitary Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 133  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 12

The irony doesn't escape Claudia; she's spent the past three years telling Lisa that one day she'll fall in love again. But now that she's lost Roy, she has no desire to find anyone else.

She knows that her friends are worried about her, so she keeps up a brave face. Only when she's alone does she allow herself to break down.

She refuses to drink more than a glass of wine; she won't let it become a problem. But sometimes, when it's warming her veins, she's able to imagine that it's Roy's hands on her, instead of her own.


End file.
